A Fanalis Love
by bon's-chan
Summary: What happens when a Half Blood meets a Pure Blood?
1. New Dungeon

Aladdin, Morgiana, and I were heading to a dungeon we got word of from Sinbad on his magic carpet. He told us this dungeon hadn't been cleared yet so we're on our way to try. Upon arriving to the dungeon it looked like a giant colosseum, and the entrance was glowing so I ran through.

"It looks like someone has been through here." Morgiana commented as we walked through the entrance looking at the craters on the walls and floors.

"Don't you mean something?" I arched an eyebrow, squatting down and placing my hand in one of the craters.

"That smell. . . It's familiar." We both looked at Morgiana who was looking down a hallway, just as we did an explosion shook the whole structure.

"Looks like we know where to go." Aladdin ran off followed by Morgiana and lastly myself. We entered the room right before the arena but saw no entrance to the arena itself, partly because of the smoke. The room shook as another crater was made in the wall and a flash of red flew towards a screeching monster across the room kicking it's head clean off, causing it to land in front of us and clear the smoke surrounding us.

"Hey! You okay?" She turned to her figure to us with an arched eyebrow, and I caught a glimpse of her red eyes.

"Watch out!" Aladdin yelled to her right as something wrapped around her stomach. She looked up at me with a scowl and got pulled back into the smoke. Aladdin rushed in to help, again followed by Morgiana. After this monster was defeated, the smoke cleared completely and we were able to see her. She had matted red hair and dirt and bruises all over her, yet she also had shiny silver rings on her fingers.

"What's your name?" I looked at her earning a skeptical look.

"Nadira." Her voice was smooth and calm. "I've been in here for hours trying to capture this dungeon and always get lead back here, so I figured that there's someway through that wall to get into the arena.

"We'll help!" There was a huge smile on Aladdin's face, and a nod from Morgiana.

"You mean you don't want to conquer this dungeon?" Her red eyes looked us over in confusion.

"You've been working at it for hours and it wouldn't be fair to you if we just took it." He explained to her earning a small smile. Nadira then walked over to the wall and put her hand against it.

"It's breakable, but I'm not that strong." She looked at us, causing Morgiana to step forward.

"I can help." I watched as Morgiana walked over to the wall and kick it causing it to break letting the light flood in. We all made our way through the opening to see the arena filled with gold and riches along with a giant metal orb in the center.

"Congratulations, you've managed to clear my dungeon, I am the Power Djinn Ronove." A muscular Djinn with one side of his head shaven, and the other side messy with a long braid emerged from the orb.

"You're really handsome for a Djinn." Nadira spoke up as she looked up at him. He leaned down to take a good look at her and smiled.

"You must be the one who's going to take me with her as her Djinn." He received a firm nod and gave a happy smile. We left the dungeon on Aladdin's turban with the riches from said place. We were currently on our way back to Sindria with Aladdin explaining something to her.

"We're heading back to Sindria where you will meet Uncle Sinbad, who wants to talk to you. You'll also get to meet everyone else." Nadira looked at him skeptically before looking down at her arms.

"I'm in no place to talk to a king or meet new people, I'm a mess from that dungeon and getting my ass kicked." She closed her eyes with an evident frown, she did look a beat up mess though. Aladdin nodded and took that communication device Yamraiha gave him.

**Ja'far's P.O.V-**

"Alright, we have a visitor. However, only we will be meeting her." Masrur and I exchanged curious glances as we listened to our king. "Don't worry because lucky for her our Mahrajan festival is today." I sighed because he was practically talking to himself now as he laughed comedically out the open window with his hands on his hips.

"I wonder why she doesn't want to meet everyone at one time." His laughing continued along with a few words to himself.

"Maybe she's shy." Masrur answered my question, and I looked up at him in agreement.

"They're here, look alive you two." His moment came to an abrupt halt and he exited the room with us in tow. Aladdin landed his turban into the courtyard where we were waiting and they indeed did have an extra person with them. It was a young Fanalis woman but she looked like she's been through a rough time. She kept her eyes on the ground, and I noticed Masrur kept his eyes on her. "Ahhh, you must be our new guest. I am the king of Sindria, Sinbad. You must be exhausted and hungry, but we will remedy that." He turned to me with a smile. "Ja'far, please get her cleaned up and ready for tonight." With this, I turned to her and held out my hand to her. I could tell she was catching my scent because she hesitated before taking it. "Oh and Ja'far, she can use my bathing quarters while Masrur finds her a room." I nodded and lead her away.

She was quiet the whole way there and any attempts to get her to talk would be futile. We finally got to the King's quarter's, the look on her face was that of surprise and aw. She moved closer to me, either out of nervousness or uncomfortableness of being in a place she feels she doesn't belong in. I lead her into his bathroom, and her breath hitched.

"You will get cleaned in here, if you need anything please ring." I explained this as I turned on the water and filled it with soap. "May I have your name?" She was hesitating, thinking it over.

"Nadira." Her red eyes looked me over. "I can't freshen up in here, it's too nice." She then looked around before looking back at me. "What's your name?" Her fingers made their way around her earrings to remove them, her rings next.

"Ja'far, nice to make your acquaintance Miss. Nadira." I bowed to her and exited the room.


	2. Finally Meeting

I made my way back to check on Nadira to see if she was ready to head to her room and get dressed. The room was fairly warm from the bath, and had a stuffy air of humidity to it.

"Hey Ja'far, is Nadi. . . .ready?" Aladdin snuck up out of nowhere, suddenly freezing and quieting. Realization slowly but surely veiled down his face, from forehead to chin and he rushed into the bathroom leaving me no time to answer his initial question.

"Aladdin! Get off!" I rushed in to see the young Magi face deep in her breasts, which were quite endowed. Her whole face was tinted in red,which was my sign to pull him off.

"Aladdin! No!" I proceeded to pry him off with much difficulty, his motorboating skills were quite impeccable. After finally getting him off, I kicked him out of the restroom better yet the whole room itself.

"I am really sorry Miss Nadira, he can get like that around well endowed, beautiful women." She fixed her towel quite flustered as she listened to me explain the situation.

"It's fine, I guess." Her eyes stayed on the ground yet again like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Very well then, I will lead you to Masrur and he will show you to your room where you will be staying. You will have a bathroom, a closet, and a complimentary set of clothes from King Sinbad while yours are being cleaned." She held her towel close to her form as she trailed closely behind me, looking around alertly. She bumped into me once i stopped. "Masrur will take it from here." She looked up and around me to see who i was talking about and boy did her eyes widen.

"Please follow me." She wouldn't budge, and the fact that his arms were crossed over his chest making him look even more massive didn't help.

**Masrur's P.O.V**

I looked down at the young woman who seemed to be two feet or more shorter than I, now was good enough time to observe her since Ja'far pushed her out from behind him. I coaxed her walk beside me so she wouldn't lag behind or walk too hastily to an unknown destination. Her long wavy hair reached to her ankles and framed her face and small figure. Long eyelashes outlined her red eyes, clear and big while a piercing adorned her full bottom lip. I also got word of what Aladdin did and I saw why. I also began to notice how far away she got from me, more like on the opposite side of the hall from me. This caused a sweatdrop to roll down my temple.

"This is your room, your clothes are on the bed, and the king would like to see you when you're fin-. . .-ished." She rushed in before I could finish explaining everything to her.

"I see you've taken a liking to Miss. Nadira Masrur, first Aladdin making a move before I twice on one different occasion and now you with that look about your face." King Sinbad has been acting odder and odder lately, first earlier talking to himself and then now. The way he's standing in the dimming light from the window, to where the shadows cast over his golden eyes which hold a determined glaze.

"You need rest." My response to him caused the determination in his eyes to strengthen. Just as he was about to retaliate, her room door opened followed by us both looking in its direction all while that weird expression left his face.

"Thank you for the clothes King Sinbad, I will give them back as soon as possible." Sinbad had put his usual smile back on and bowed to her. Nadira was wearing a long light blue dress with a black sash around her waist, while her hair was up in a long separated braid.

"My pleasure." He bowed to her and while he was down there, gently took her hand in his and kissed the back of it to which she pulled away from quicker than the eye could see right after out of surprise. Her figure took off soon after to most likely find Aladdin, her long braids tailing behind her.

"Please get your rest Sinbad, you seem like you need it." I parted ways with Sinbad, to go find a place to sleep a bit before the festival started and ran into Morgiana instead.

"Hey Masrur, what are you doing?" She looked up at me and I down at her.

"Trying to find a place to sleep." She took a look at our surroundings, and a curious expression crossed her features.

"Weren't you with Sinbad?" Her gaze shifted back up to me, receiving a nod.

"He was acting weird about Nadira." She began looking me over, face and everything.

"Do you like her?" The amusement was evident in her eyes, like she couldn't believe the situation. Morgiana began to take the silence as a yes and a small smirk crossed her face. "You do like her! Do you want me to tell her?" I couldn't believe this was happening. I came out here to find a place to sleep and instead get a love expert.

"That won't be necessary." Anything to keep her from telling any body, anything, i'm not too sure of right now. When I woke up, it was dark, however the lights and commotion from the start of the festival was going on down below. I made my way down the steps of the palace to go find something to eat. I caught a glimpse of Alibaba and Sharrkan talking, Morgiana dancing on stage, Sinbad surrounded by women, as was Aladdin, and Nadira near him on his turban talking to Hinahoho with a flushed face. He had this huge smile on his face as she talked near quietly. He laid his enormous hand gently on her head as not to crush her. All while her cheeks puffed out cutely.

"I'm only half Fanalis, so I'm not as strong as Morgiana or Masrur. So I like to think that I can be as strong as them some day." I sat down at their table with a plate of food just as she finished her statement.

"What were your parents like?" He asked her, prompting her to look back down at the contents of her cup.

"Well my mother rescued stray dogs and animals and nurtured injured animals back to health. And my dad was a product Fanalis man." A small smile graced her features. "My father was nearly seven feet tall, he had a lot of muscle but I always called it fat. His red hair was in dreadlocks, and his eyebrows were bushy. Not really bushy but you could tell, he had a really prominent jaw line and a gruff voice. But he always spoke with kindness, to me and my mother and to his superiors respect. My mother on the other hand was short as could be, only five feet tall with the aggressiveness of a panther. However, she was the most beautiful woman in the world to me. My mother had really long light brown hair, and gorgeous light grey eyes on fair skin. Her nose was small and her lips were full, and she adored my father and I vice versa. Weird for an aggressive woman to save and nurture animals right?" She was swirling her drink with her cup as she remembered back to what she was telling us.

"How did they meet?" It seemed as if everyone gathered around to hear her story, seeing as it provided them with peace of mind.

"My father was fighting off slaveholders to avoid becoming one, and he was running to escape. So she helped him out by offering him a place to hide. She let him stay for the night and next day, from what I remember her telling me. He helped her out with house duties and chores, she taught him how to be gentler with fragile things. That's where their love started developing for each other. She began to see how much he was trying when he saved a baby rabbit from a pack of wild animals. So later I was born." She looked back up at Hinahoho with a wistful look in her eyes.

"That was beautiful." One of the girls cooed in awe as she smiled lightly.

"Thanks for listening Hinahoho." Thanking him quietly, she slipped off of the turban and away. I proceeded to eat and Morgiana looked at me, as did Hinahoho.

"Did you hear that Masrur? Keep that in mind." He took a sip of his drink nodding in my direction.


	3. The Situation

**My internet is finally back up so i can get back to posting.**

**Remember, I do not own Magi nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Masrur's P.O.V**

I was walking back to the palace from my previous destination when I saw Sinbad walking through the courtyard to the east hall. It seems that he spotted me also.

"Headed back Masrur?" There was something in his eyes, something that excited him. I gave him a silent nod to see where he was taking this. "If you're not busy, would you like to join me?" At this point I had no idea where he was taking this.

"To?" I crossed my arms over my chest. That look in his eyes was defined upon me wanting to know.

"Watch me train with Nadira." I held my gaze steady over him before nodding. "Perfect!" He clapped his hands together and lead me away. "You know she likes you Masrur, I can see it in the way she acts around you. It's kind of obvious." I listened to him talk as if he knew, and I wouldn't doubt that he does. This is Sinbad after all. As we made our way up the steps into the corridor, her faint scent floated out with the wind. Such a beautifully mesmerizing scent enticing me forward for more. However when we got up to the last step, she was nowhere to be seen. The confusion on Sinbad's face grew while he looked around, her presence fading all the while.

"I told her to wait here." He placed his index and thumb on his chin in confused thought.

"Maybe she got tired of waiting." I doubted it but there had to be some reason she didn't show.

"Maybe we should look for her." This bright idea of his came to mind and I could only agree.

**Nadira's P.O.V**

Everything happened so suddenly, first meeting Aladdin then meeting royalty, and two other Fanalis all in one day. King Sinbad offered to train with me today, even though it was kind of sudden and slightly pushy I accepted. So now I was sitting against a giant pillar in the main corridor in wait for him, since he told me he wouldn't be long. It was extremely peaceful and his kingdom was just as beautiful. I would give anything to be a citizen and live here, but I wouldn't know where to start. The breeze was crisp and fresh against the warm sun and air, the trees seemed to dance along with it like a man and woman in love for the first time. But just like every phenomenon in the universe, there's always a shift whether small or big. My nose never lies and there was a scent in the wind, more like two. King Sinbad and. . .

'Masrur.' The panic in me rose and my cheeks began to burn. 'I gotta get out of here.' I quickly hopped down from my resting place, before making my way down the corridor as fast as my legs would let me which was near no time at all and around the corner. I listened to Sinbad and Masrur enter the giant opened hall and stop as I pressed myself against the wall. I could tell they were looking around so I listened, regulating my breathing back to normal.

"I told her to meet me right here." Confusion was obviously present in Sinbad's voice.

"Maybe she got tired of waiting." His red head companion's deep voice echoed down the hall and into my ears.

"Maybe we should go look for her." I took that as a signal to leave, and go anywhere they couldn't find me. I decided to go into town, where I could blend in easily.

"Nadira?" I was brought to an abrupt stop by Morgiana's voice, and slowly turned around.

"Hey Morgiana, how are you?" I put on a huge nervous smile.

"Are you okay? Your face is red, she stepped closer.

"What? Oh yeah, I was running is all." She looked me over with an arched eyebrow. Enough time for her to start realizing it wasn't due to running.

"You saw Masrur didn't you?" Her eyes slowly began to widen. "You like him don't you?" She roughly grabbed my shoulders.

"Me, pffft no." The smirk on her face told me she didn't believe me.

"You do! I'm going to tell him!" She turned to take off back to the palace.

"Morgiana! please don't." I was able to stop her before she did anything drastic. "Just let me do it." I turned from her once she nodded and soon I was able to find Aladdin in town and was desperately in need of his advice. He may be a kid but he knew a thing or two.

"Hey Nadi! What are you doing here?" He smiled up at me and I scratched my heated cheek at the thought of asking him what I wanted to.

"C-can I talk to you alone?" It seemed to be really lively in this area and I didn't want anybody hearing what I needed advice for, someone who might tell him.

"Sure!" His smile was so bright, it brought joy to my heart. I walked with him out of the town and to a field, to where that peaceful fresh breeze blew back and across my shoulders. I smiled welcoming it back into my life, plopping down with Aladdin.

"So Aladdin. . . I need your advice." I fiddled with the rings on my fingers, he was remaining ever so patient with a calmer smile to match. "You see when I met King Sinbad, I felt normal and everything was fine. Then talking to Mr. Ja'far, I felt normal too because everything was fine. But then when Masrur is near, my body starts to shake, my stomach dances, and my cheeks burn. I hate the feeling, so I run, I hide, I stay away." I gazed up at his ever so smiling face, a very light smile.

"It just means you like him, and he likes you too." This just earned him an arched eyebrow.

"No he doesn't, that's crazy. That's downright absurd." I would not believe this claim. He gently took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"The first day you arrived, he stared at you. Didn't you see it?" I looked down cheeks began to burn again.

"I-i felt it." He went on to explain further.

"He didn't say no to taking you to your room and preparing it. He even picked out the dress you were wearing." My eyes slightly widened. "He even listened to your story last night." My head snapped up to look at him.

"I'm so embarrassed." I lowered my head sadly causing him to laugh.

"No need because he enjoyed the story, you should talk to him sometime." I looked at him through my bangs.

"How are you so wise Aladdin?" I gave a small sigh as he smiled.

"Nadira! Aladdin! There you are! I thought we wouldn't get to train today." My eyes widened as the scent in the wind shifted again followed by Sinbad and Masrur. "It took us a while to find you but with Masrur and Morgiana's help, it was possible." Sinbad had no clue how frustrated I was, or did he? I gazed up at the king in astonishment. "This is the perfect place to train, good thinking." He held out his royal hand to help me up and who was I to deny. We made our way a few feet down the field, and away from each other. "Remember, don't hold back." This excited me.

**Masrur's P.O.V**

He told her not to hold back and excitement bloomed in her red eyes. He pulled out his sword, and she set her left leg back watching his every move. Things came to a standoff.

"It would be rude of a gentleman such as myself to charge at such a beautiful lady." He was putting hits charm on, but she looked unphased. The look in her eyes was a mix of concentration and excitement.

"As long as I don't get in trouble for hurting a king." As soon as he gave the nod she took off at him, nearly as fast as I or Morgiana but not quite. Nadira went for his face, giving him little time to block allowing her to take his sword. Was she intending to?

"Talented." He started astonished, getting an arched eyebrow in reply.

"All I did was disarm you." Her foot went back again to when before she ran. She stepped a few feet back before tossing his sword a ways away. She charged again at him going for his face resulting in him ducking, at this point everything seemed to go slowly. From her grabbing the back of his head to her bringing his face in contact with her knee several good times. Repeatedly, over and over again. That was until he got her off by punching her in the stomach.

"Nadi!" it was Aladdin's voice ringing through the silence, followed by laughter that cut sharply into the air. Her bangs covered her face, body shaking from the eminent joy.

"More. More! I love this feeling, aren't you proud of me father?!" Things got quiet again right before she looked up at us, a twisted grin present on her face. "Remember the story I told you about my parents? I missed out on one detail. You see, even though my father was learning to be gentle. . . he was an extremely aggressive man. He had my mom beat by a long run, and it was glorious. While mother was out doing what she did, not having time to spend with me he did. He would often take me along with him when he went to train, an incredible bloodbath I witnessed. Limb after limb, scream after scream. I loved it, and he was savage about it. Taking no time." The three of us starred on at this young woman, this quiet woman who would rarely speak when she first got here now speaking her darkest moments.

"Is Nadi going to be okay?" I could tell Aladdin was worried and so was Sinbad. We all were. Without another word so much as a warning, she charged at Sinbad and knocked him right off his feet with a forceful kick to his stomach. In the little time I had to react, I was behind her in an instant and lifted her off the ground by the arm hits sword was in waiting for her to stain its blade with his blood. She was on a rampage, so I put her to sleep.


	4. The Solution

I woke up in my room, in bed with a damp cloth across my forehead. I couldn't recall much of what happened, but I guess it was serious. I looked around for anyone that could tell me what was going on, upon that thought Ja'far came knocking. I didn't want to say anything and maybe he would go away if I didn't. Sadly that wasn't the case and he came in anyway.

"Ahhh, you're awake, Aladdin has been worried about you. He said it was like you were a whole different person, and luckily Masrur was there." As soon as he finished his sentence Aladdin rushed in and buried his face in my chest. I just stared at him my cheeks slowly heating up.

**Ja'far's P.O.V**

Nadira sat there as Aladdin cuddled into her bosom, she kind of just took it all in. The nurses put her in a new dress, a deep purple one from the looks of it and her hair was left down. She promptly reached for a hair tie and put it all up in a tight bun, and her rings stayed on her night stand. Aladdin suddenly began to hit her with a stream of questions that look like they were suffocating her.

"I'm so glad you're okay Nadi! We were so worried, Sinbad, Masrur, and Morgiana can't wait to see you! Are you feeling better? Do you need water?" Nadira barely had time to answer with his stream of questions, only to be saved by a knock at the door and him going to answer it. I also turned in the direction of the door just in time to see the other three walk in with a fruit bowl and some water. Sinbad had a close eyed smile, Masrur's eyes were just closed, and Morgiana froze.

"Ummm, where's Nadira?" We all turned around to see she was missing and the window was opened as wide as it could go, letting in the breeze. We all looked at each other and sighed.

"It might be hard finding her this time around because she's actually running." Masrur opened his eyes. "But it's not impossible." He left the room followed by Morgiana, Sinbad, Aladdin, and I.

**Hinahoho's P.O.V**

I walked down the main corridor, making my way to meet Sharrkan when I heard bare footsteps running towards me. That's when I saw Nadira round the corner, her hair in a tight bun showing all of her face clearly and the many piercings adorning her ears. She had on a deep purple loose dress that stopped just under her knees, letting her beautiful calf muscles show. You could tell she was some Fanalis if it wasn't obvious enough already.

"Hello Nadira, where are you headed?" She came to a sharp halt right in front of me, nervousness evident on her being.

"Oh, just out for a run. You know, just woke up and all. Legs are asleep, gotta wake them up and get the blood flowing." Her red eyes kind of darted around as she fidgeted under my gaze.

"Do you have the time to talk?" I sent her a smile and she sent a nervous one back to me.

"No no, gotta finish my run, I don't want to develope commitment issues with my exercise regimen." And with that statement she was off and around the next corner, that's when Masrur and Aladdin came rounding the corner and towards me.

"Hinahoho-san, have you seen Nadira around?" The small boy looked at me from on his turban.

"Yes, she just ran that way." I pointed them in the direction she just went, then watched them run off as well.

**Morgiana's P.O.V**

I can't believe she ran when she's supposed to be resting today, it would be a lot easier if Alibaba was here helping us search. I was searching with Ja'far and Sinbad. They were a few meters or so behind me, and our efforts were becoming fruitless because I lost her scent and we were running aimlessly now.

"That's it! I'm going to get Alibaba." I ran off in the direction Alibaba was in to go find him. She must be really trying to get away, and she only does it when Aladdin mentions Masrur. He's got to stop doing that because we can't keep going through this. I'm pretty sure she could tell when he would be coming if she were to actually pay attention, but if he didn't say anything then she wouldn't see it coming. I found Alibaba trying to bargain on a snack from a food stand which caused a sweatdrop to roll down the back of my head. I went to go pull him away, an explosion of complaints followed.

"What's the deal Morgiana?!" He looked up at me with a scowl and I tossed him in front of me.

"We need to find Nadira, she's supposed to be resting today and she ran off before the nurses could check her." He crossed his arms and looked up at me, causing me to stomp a hole in the ground.

"Okay, okay! I'll help!" He quickly stood and I lead him off, catching onto Nadira again inside of town.

**Nadira's P.O.V**

I was running to get fresh air, and partly to escape these feelings. I ran into town to see it was particularly busy, in which I thanked the rukh. I decided to go through the Mercantile House this time and into the forest or someplace I could hide. I stopped a a fabric stand, and bought me a giant piece of fabric I could wrap around myself. luckily I grabbed that extra money when I grabbed that hair tie. I began to make my way through the massive town trying to reach the end so I can get to cover and running would only draw attention. I knew they were looking for me, knowing them and especially King Sinbad it was obvious that they would.

It took awhile going through alleys and side paths, but I finally made it out to where I wanted to go, the forest. As I walked through the massive canvas of over and underbrush, and looked above me at the tree canopy. It was beautiful and it put me at peace, I took off my make shift hood and sat down on a giant boulder under some leaves. This situation I was in reminded me of a thing my mother frequently told me, 'Never run away from your fears and feelings, because it will only make them more difficult to handle.' I hated when she told me things like that even as a kid because I knew it'd be of value in the future. I remember it just as if it was yesterday.

_**10 years ago**_

"_Nadira, please pass me the oranges. And why did you undo your hair? There are leaves all in it." Her gray eyes looked over at my red hair which was out of it's up style._

"_Do we have to have fruits and vegetables? I hate them, I want chicken instead." I pouted up at her, and she only smiled_

"_They're healthy for you, they help your body grow with the needed nutrients. Besides, you want to be as big and strong as your father one day don't you?" She brought up a joke from when i was four with a small, amused laugh._

"_Yes!" I punched the air before me and she laughed._

"_Then you need these fruits and vegetables." She began cutting up what I absolutely needed to have._

_"Where's dad?" I hadn't seen my father all day considering I woke up late and he was gone by the time I did. _

_"He went to go find something for you." I looked at her, bafflement across my small eight year old face. _

_"Mama can you tell me the story please?" She continued to cut up vegetables having finished with the fruit and putting them all in a bowl. _

_"You've heard it so many times before already." A smile graced her lip that had the beauty mole right under it. _

_"But it's my favorite." I put up a protest, luckily she gave in. _

_"Eight years ago before the rukh gifted us with you, your father and I fell in love. He was running from slave traders because they wanted to capture him and make him one, but luckily your sweet old mom here was quick on her feet." She sent a playful wink my way as trapped her head lightly. "I let your father stay here until things went back to normal. He was fascinated by the baby animals I brought home to care and wanted to help, but he was too rough. So I had to teach him, feeding and holding. His hand were like a bed to them,and he was trying. He was always so silly about it, a baby bird even pooped on his head once. Then while we were out at night, we say a baby rabbit being chased by a pack of wild and I went to help. I was able to get the rabbit but there were so many dogs, until he saved the both of us from them. I knew I was falling in love with a strange man I saved not too long before but I wasn't sure. Although after his act of courage to save me and the baby rabbit, that's how I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your father, and you were born shortly after. When you arrived, you were so tiny your father was afraid to hold you. Like the baby animals we would take care of." She had this reminiscent look on her face. "Never Erin from your fears or feelings Nadira, it will only make them more difficult to handle." She smiled at me. As if my father heard us talking about him, he walked in. _

"Finally found you." That familiar deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up, instantly locking red eyes on red eyes.

**Masrur's P.O.V**

"Finally found you." I looked down at her, watching her drift out of her thoughts to find out where that voice was coming from only to lock eyes. The lip piercing and earrings only complimented her beauty, her red eyes slowly widening with each passing second. Then I saw a muscle flex in her leg, indicating she was about to run. Again. That's when in as quick as a blink, she was up and running. So I had to chase her.

Although catching her was a more of a challenge than I would've liked to handle, I wanted to know why this beautiful being constantly ran from me or when I was around. I held her up above the ground by be wrist and she just let me, avoiding eye contact. Her whole body dangled limply, it was kind of amusing how she tries so hard to avoid me.

"If I put you down, do you promise not to run?" I received a slow nod letting me know she wasn't completely ignoring me. Keeping my word, I lowered her to the ground but she still looked away. "Look at me please." That's all I had to do for her to look at me, and her face was completely red. This gave me a bit of a surprise to see that, sooner or later I was going to have to come to terms about Sinbad being right.


End file.
